Carchellebugs
by AlietteJay.Mwah.X
Summary: Okay so heres a new fic. Its a Carchelle pairing. Sexual scenes. I hope its OK. Its my first attempt at lesbian love scenes. Also I need a good name for this an can't think of one:L Any ideas?:) Please enjoy:) Xo


**Okayy so I know I havn't been updating as much as I said lately but my god these bloody GCSE are doing my head in! First ones tomorrow! At 9 in the flamin morning!:O Ahh! Wish me luck ay? And good luck to all you taking them too:D**

**Anyway. Heres a fic that was requested by Autograss Girl Racer T18. She wanted a Carla-Michelle pairing so here it is!:) I hope you enjoy! I tried really hard!:)**

**Also, I havn't really got a name yet, so any ideas are welcome:) Shoutout given if I chose yours!:) **

**Please leave a review. Much appreciated:) 3xo**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Can hardly believe its been five years." Chelle says sadley as she sips her wine. Her and Carla have been sat on the sofa reminising about their past with Liam, the fond memories of when they were kids, and the way Michelle always thought Liam was going to be the one to win Carlas heart, not Paul. But she supposed he did, just not in time.

They had been sat there for hours, having drank 3 bottles of wine. Carla knows she shouldn't but today of all days she could allow herself, and Peter couldn't judge her either.

"mm, 39 Leebugs, you always did say you wouldn't get old." Carla states raising her glass in the air and looking to the ceiling, before breaking into huge sobs with michelle following in her floods of tears staight after. They downed the last of the red wine before dropping their empty glasses to the floor and throwing their arms around one another. They stayed like that for another half hour, just squeezing eachother tight, comforting one another and letting all their tears flow freely while they grieved for that man they truley loved, as a brother and lover.

They had stopped crying about 5 minutes back, but they just stayed in their tight embrace because it made them feel safe. Eventually Michelle pulled back as Carla stated "I don't think I can do this Any more 'Chelle. How are we suppost to carry on without them?"

Michelle took hold of Carlas hands and looking her staight in the eyes she said "Together. Because together we can take on the world baby." Carla smiled and added

"Just me and you now 'ay kid" and licking her hand she held it out then Michelle licked hers and slapped in against Carla, as they shared a cheeky giggle. Michelle lifted her head to look into Carlas eyes, she knew how beautiful her friend was, but she had never seen such pure natural beauty like this. Carla had make up stains from macara and lippy that had run down her face from the endless tears earlier. Her eyes were red and looked sore, and her cheeks were dry and red also. Her hair was soggy and sticking to the side of her face, but she still looked absolutely stunning. Michelle didn't understand how she could look so good but she did. She couldn't take her eyes from her. It was silent for a while as they just sat there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carla questioned after a while sounding almost shy.

"Like what?" Michelle replies, not realising she had been staring at the raven haired beauty.

"That look, its, its they way Liam used to look at me" Carla explains timidly. They're both feeling something they hadn't felt for each other before. It was scary, and neither of them knowing the other was feeling the same made it worse.

"I. Um. Sorry." Michelle answers flustered, but she still doesn't take her eyes from the Sulty buisness woman sat infront of her.

Suddly Michelle has the urge to kiss the goreous woman and before she realises what shes doing she's leaning forward and her lips meet those of her bestfriends. At first Carla is shocked and still, but soon enough she finds herself leaning into the kiss as it gets more passionate.

As the kiss grows more and more heated, Michelle is the first to slip her tounge past Carlas slightly parted lips. She knows this is probably wrong, seen as both her and Carla have a serious boyfriend but she can't help herself. She had been feeling someting towards Carla for weeks, she just couldn't explain it. She didn't want to fancy her former brothers ex wife or anothers lover, but this felt so amazing, and Michelle was hoping to take it further. Carla wasn't really thinking as much as Michelle about the whole thing. She was just following the intructions her heart gave her, letting the mood take her wherever this was going.

As she slips her tounge past Michelles and into her mouth she really feels the heat of the moment and slowly lowers her hands from Michelle neck where they had been previously resting to her sister-in-law's bottom.

Michelle follows Carlas lead and moves her hands upwards from Carlas waist and to her own chest, unbuttoning her blouse. She didn't want to scare Carla by moving too fast but she also didn't think she could hold back.

Noticing Michelles actions Carla moves her hands 'round to Michelles front, and starts pulling at her pants zip. She likes to be the dominant one, so by undressing Michelle first she is making this known.

Michelle had unbuttoned her shirt now and lowers her hands to help Carla relieve her of the extremely tight pants she is now regretting chosing to wear this morning. The pair struggle to undo Michelles pants button because they're lost in the flury of kisses. Carla is getting fed up and in the heart of the moment tugs the waisteband of the trousers breaking the zip and sending the button they struggled to open flying across the room, where it hit the floor with a loud echoeing cling.

Carla begins to pull the now broken pants from Michelles waist and as it gets to her knees Chelle lifts her legs to help Carla slip the pants from them easily. Carla is taken aback by Michelles almost perfectly curved body. She looks her bestfriend up and down, biting her lip. Loving the look of anticipation on Michelles face Carla decides to tease her newly found lover. Biting the inside of her own plump faded-red lips Carla looks at Michelles, her eyes full of lust before darting forward and pressing her lips hard against those of her best friend. Chelle instantly responds to the kiss pressing her lips up against Carlas just as hard.

Michelle takes advantage of the moment to get Carla into as little or less clothes as her. Slowly she strokes her hands down carlas sides and rests them gently on her hips, waiting for the right moment to undress the sultry buisness woman. When Carla begins to pull away Chelle slides her hands under the hem of Carlas blouse and lifts it up, bunching it on top of her friends perfectly shaped breasts before lifting it over her head.

Michelle takes a time out just to take in Carlas perfectly toned body.

Carla takes hold of Michelles waist but Chelle desides to take control and pushes Carla backwards so she is lying on the sofa, her back against the arm. She starts kissing carlas neck and suckling at the sensative parts. Carla loves the way Michelle already knows how to please her. She keeps kissing and suckling her way down Carlas body until she gets to the waist band of her skirt. She trails her tounge just above the top of the skirt loving the way Carla squirms and tenses through pleasure. She wants to tease her as much as she can but she doesn't think she can hold off herself for much longer so slowly she slips her fingers under the waistline and pulls the skirt down making sure to brush her fingers on Carlas mound.

After she had releaved Carla of her skirt she softly stroked her underwear lining with just enough presure to cause Carla to moan. They wanted each other bad and Michelle loved the way Carla wriggled beneath her everytime she'd move her finger over her lovers bud. She blew soft breaths onto Carlas mound as she slowly curled her finger around her friends red lace underwear and stated to pull down. Once Carla was free of any underwear Michelle began to kiss her inner thigh until she reached her center. She circled her tounge around before poking it in slightly then pulling back out. She repeted the motion of circleing her tounge around darting her tounge inside once more.

"'Chelle, stop. I'm too turned on for foreplay." Carla moaned honestly to which Michelle giglgled and flicked her tounge against Carlas bud sending pleasure coursing through her. Carla moaned instantly heated by Michelles tounge flicking a thousand tiny nerve endings. Michelle kept her tounge flicking against Carlas bud as she slipped a finger inside Carlas center. Thrusting it in an out Michelle gradually gained spead and added a second finger. Carla moaned loudly as she became hotter and hotter. Michelle kept flicking and sucking as she came to climax.

"Fuck. Fuck." Carla panted breathlessly. Michelle continued to suckle her friends bud as Carla moaned again.

"Oh god. I'm nearly there baby." She continued before screaming "Ahhh. Fuck." As she hit full orgasm and came.

Slowly Michelle climbed back up the sofa kissing her way up Carlas hot body until she got to her lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

Michelle slid her tounge through Carlas lips and of course Carla followed suit. They stayed there, Michelle on all fours above Carla, kissing eachother hard, their tounges battling for dominence.

Carla pulled a way and whispered "Your turn" with a cheeky wink and her signanture dirty giggle and in one swift movement Michelle was beside her and Carla sat up, moving Michelle into a better position she carressed her lovers plump breasts and flicked her nipple with her tounge. Michelles nipple instantly hardened at the touch of Carlas tounge and she moaned.

Carla lowered her body so she was inbetween Michelles parted thighs and gently started to remove her underwear so she could pleasure her lover the way she did her.

* * *

"Oh fuck. Car baby!" Michelle moaned as she too reached climax. Carla had been suckling at her bud and darting two of her fingers inside Michelles center to give her the most pleasure she could.

"Ahhh fuck. Carla I love you!" Michelle moaned as she reached orgasm and came. As Carla sat up Michelle realised what she had said, and began trying to explain.

"I, ur, no. It was he-." Michelle rambled flusted only to be silenced by Carla pressing her lips up against hers hard and as she pulled back she whispers "I love you too." and lays by Michelles side as their breaths steady and they fall asleep.

* * *

**I hope this was good enough. If you have any recomendations or ways to improve please review. I struggled to write this so it isn't that good:L But I should hopefully get better as chapters go on. Xo**


End file.
